1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a data processing system and an adjusting method thereof and, more particularly, to a data processing system and an adjusting method thereof which can increase or decrease the performance of the processor instantly.
2. Related Art
With the development of the operating system and various programs especially game programs, drawing programs and testing programs, a user has higher requires on the operation speed of integrated circuits devices such as a central processing unit (CPU) and a graphics chip. When the user updates or installs a new operating systems or programs, he needs to update the hardware in the data processing system such as the CPU or the graphics processing unit (GPU) therewith to meet the requirement of the operating system or the programs.
Furthermore, the conventional data processing system usually includes a motherboard as an operating platform, and the motherboard mainly includes a CPU, a clock generator, a north bridge chipset and a south bridge chipset disposed thereon. The north bridge chipset further includes a front side bus (FBS) and a peripheral component interface (PCI) bus.
The CPU on the motherboard transmits a control signal to the clock generator, and the clock generator outputs the first clock signal and the second clock signal according to the control signal, and then the motherboard operates. The first clock signal is transmitted to the CPU and the FBS of the north bridge chipset, and the second clock signal is transmitted to the PCI bus of the north bridge chipset and the south bridge chipset.
In the conventional over-clock technique, the frequency of the first clock signal is increased in the permission range of the CPU to increase the operating frequency of the CPU directly. The frequency of the second clock signal also may be increased to increase the operating frequency of the CPU, the PCI bus and the south bridge chipset, thereby increasing the operation speed of the CPU and to meet the requirement of the operating system and programs.
In the conventional, the first clock signal and the second clock signal may be adjusted via hardware or software. For example, the user may adjust a jumper or a switch on the motherboard or modify the setting values of the basic input/output system (BIOS) to adjust the first clock signal and the second clock.
However, regardless of the hardware or the software mode, the operating frequency of the CPU is usually changed frequently in the conventional over-clock modes, and the CPU also may operate at over-high operating frequency for a long time. Therefore, the operating system often works unstable, and the CPU or other elements also may be damaged.